legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoon Spirit
A dragoon spirit is the essence of a Dragon's soul. It allows a being of its choice to become a Dragoon. Currently there are only 8 Dragoon Spirits in existence. Dragoon Spirits * The Red-eyed Dragoon Spirit of Zieg and Dart * The Jade dragoon spirit of Lavitz and Albert * The White-silver Dragoon Spirit of Shana and Miranda * The Dark Dragoon Spirit of Rose * The Violet Dragoon spirit of Haschel * The Blue-sea Dragoon Spirit of Meru * The golden Dragoon spirit of Kongol * The Divine Dragoon Spirit of Dart **Lloyd may possibly have been, in an early stage of the game's development, intended to be a recipient of the Divine Dragon Spirit's essence as well as its jewel; see Tower of Flanvel and Mountain of the Mortal Dragon. Spirit points and Dragoon Levels The dragoon spirits are used to become a dragoon. When the blue bar indicating Spirit Points (SP) is full, at 100 SP, the Dragoon icon will appear. This will allow the character to go into Dragoon form. From here, they can access their dragoon additions and magic. When all characters in the team are at maximum SP and in normal form, any character can initiate a Special Dragoon transformation. The playfield begins to glows the color of the Dragoon Spirit initiating transformation, attacks of that Spirit's element are given a bonus, and attacks of the opposing element are weakened. The initiating character gets the highest number of physical attacks automatically, without having to use the Dragoon attack dial. Spirit points are obtained by attacking an enemy with an addition, from certain equipment, and from potions. The amount of Spirit Points (SP) you get from an attack differs for each addition. The state Dispirit makes your character unable to gain Spirit points until you use a mind purifier, or go to a clinic. When the character first gets their spirit, they are at level one. In level one they have one spell and their Dragoon addition. As each character gains SP points their Dragoon Spirit will gain levels.Legend of Dragoon on Gamespot Each level, their dragoon additions will get stronger, and they will learn new spells and their Dragoon magic bonus will increase, making the ones already learned stronger also. A character with Dragoon Level two or more will gain more than 100 SP. This additional SP is displayed as a turquoise colored bar over the first blue one, then a yellow over the turquoise, orange over the yellow, and finally the fifth red bar. Each of these bars are sufficient to remain in Dragoon form for one turn, and each is used up at the end of the turn; the only way to return to human form is to end the battle or run out of full SP bars. Only a full bar of SP is sufficient for the transformation; if a character has one full bar and a partially filled bar and transforms, the partial SP is lost. Gaining regular XP in or out of Dragoon form does not level up Dragoon Spirits. Opinions are divided on whether sources of SP such as Spirit Ring and Spirit Potions will add to Dragoon Levels. The amount possible from a Spirit Ring does of course help, but is small in comparison to the 100 SP or more Additions most characters have access to, but a character with enough money or good enough at the Lohan carnival minigames could conceivably level up Dragoons with the potentially infinite supply of Potions available from exchanging tickets there. Dragoon Elements and Colors The system is designed to be simple and intuitive, but just in case: * Red-eyed Dragoon: Fire, Red. Opposed to Water * Jade Dragoon: Wind, Green. Opposed to Earth * White-Silver Dragoon: Light, White. Opposed to Dark * Dark Dragoon: Dark, Ultraviolet fading to Black. Opposed to Light * Violet Dragoon: Lightning, Purple. No Opposition * Blue-Sea Dragoon: Water, Blue. Opposed to Fire * Gold Dragoon: Earth, Golden Brown. Opposed to Wind Citations Category:Dragoon Category:Dragon Category:Plot elements Category:Weapons